The Purple Sapphire
by Ranoth
Summary: A novel
1. I: The Visit

**I: Visiting Her**

**Sunday afternoon, cold and wet outside Brandon and Carmen Trisold were rummaging through some of there old boxes in the attic, which was quite high up considering there size, when they came upon a small little chest with a silver lock trimmed in brass. "Whats this for Brandon?" Questioned Carmen.**

**"I have no idea, why?" replied Brandon.**

**"Just wondering, I found this box thing and it might be grandma Susans." stated Carmen**

**" It very well might be, lets go ask her if she knows anything." Brandon said**

**"Ok lets go." said Carmen. The two quickly climbed down the ladder, sped the stairs and open their grandmothers bedroom door where she was fast asleep. **

**"Hmmmm...what do we do now?" Brandon asked.**

**"Maybe we could find the key on our own, I don't know." Carmen replied.**

**The whole rest of the day, until about 6:00 P.M., they were searching. Pulling out drawers and cabinets with no luck at. They decided it would be rational to just wait, so after the clean up grandmother Susan woke up. **

**"Yay! Grandma is awake, we can go ask her now!"Exclaimed Carmen.**

**Running to see her, they asked if she knew anything about it, and sure enough she did. A lot more then what they expected thats for sure.**

**"Sorry kids that I didn't know what these rings were for. I haven't been able to remember much of anything lately. I wish I could have done more for you, but I'm really sure these rings are magical in some way, you guys have to find out what that way is.**

**"Who would have guessed that the box we found has magical rings in it, its to bad grammy forgot where the key is, and what the rings are for." Carmen said gloomily.**

**Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! The bell was dinging and donging off the walls, mother had come to pick them up! "Guess we will have to wait till next time to find out more about the rings." Brandon told Carmen.**


	2. II: The Opening

**II: Opening**

**January twenty-first, Saturday morning Carmen awakened realizing that today was her birthday. It had now been two months since the last visit to grandma, and she really wanted to go as a birthday present.**

**"Mom can I go to grammys house for my birthday present please?"**

**"Are you sure thats what you really want?" Mother questioned. **

**"Yes it is and I would appreciate it so much besides, we need to visit grammy again anyways." Carmen stated. The two traveled across town were they were stopped by a strange man standing in the middle of the road constantly chanting. A door opened is another one shut. A door opened is another one shut he said over and over again, Mother was getting more freightened every time he said it. Stepping on the gas, they pulled away from him and drove off, thinking to themselves, "why was that man in the middle of the road and what was he doing?" There is always someone in your life who will be scary, this story will help you realize that it's possible to bypass fear through another way(we talk about that later). coasting up the driveway, they came to a stop. "Bye mom! Love you!" **

**"I love you two honey!" Last words were never spoken better. Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! "I'm coming! Hold your horses." Susan yelled. Opening up the door was an unexpected surprise. "Hello darling come on in and happy birthday, I got you a present."**

**"Really grammy? Thats so cool what is it?" **

**"You'll have to wait and find out, but why are we standing outside in the cold, lets go make a nice hot fire shall we?" After that they both went down to the basement, grabbed some wood, and tossed it into the fireplace. Turning to Susan with a big fat grin, Carmen asked her were her present was. "The key! Oh thank you so much grammy, all i have to do is get Brandon to get here asap. He will be sooooo excited!" **

**"Thought you would've been happy, I was looking at my old year book when I found it there. Just as clean and shiny as a whistle too. No idea why I put it in my old yearbook, oh well."**

**Carmen called up Joshua, Brandon's best friend to tell him about the rings. Mother wasn't home yet, so he had no way of getting over there. Susan lost her drivers license about three years ago in an accident, but that is another tail not told in this book. "It can't hurt for me to just open it and "look" at the rings until mom can bring him over." Carmen thought to herself. So that egcactly what she did, after lunch she tip-toed up to the attic and picked up the golden brown case. Inserting the key gave her goose bumps worse than last week's cold front. The hinges creaked as it opened, and suddenly when she picked up a yellow one, just to look at it...Whoosh she was gone!**


	3. III: The Wood and the Faun

**III: The Wood and The Faun**

**hurting all over Carmen awoke to the sound of a flute. Curious about it she turned her head slightly to the right to discover a faun. Now this wasn't your ordinary faun, he had long tan horns tipped in gold, along with the curliest brown hair you ever could imagine, and one of his hoofs was split in two places rather than one, he also had very deep pretty blue eyes that caught Carmens like a hook. "What is that thing?" Carmen wondered. "Why hello there young one, how did you get here?" The faun questioned.**

**"To be totally honest I don't know, last thing I remember is four rings, two green and two yellow."**

**"What! So you expect me to believe that you, a mere child, handled the fabled rings of magic?"**

**"Sure do,and they were fun and weird at the same time who would have thought that rings can put you in a magical place." Carmen was saying as she looked up at the pale, murky clouds. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot to ask, where am I anyways?" **

**"Why dear your in the wood between worlds, have you not heard of it where you're from?"**

**"'Fraid not sir, but I have heard of a creature with two legs like a goat and the upper torso of a man." She noted. By that time he was fascinated with her, so he decided to ask for the name of this thing he had never heard of before. "Why my name is Carmen Trisold, whats yours?"**

**"Hogan Dankerdule, nice to meet you Carmen shall I show you my home world?"**

**"Oh yes please! I would love that!" She exclaimed. Right after that he showed her that the ponds or "pools" as some might say are actually portals to the different worlds. The first time to jump in had been her most difficult one at that, but eventually she worked up the courage to jump in. Swishing and pulling, whipping this way and that like a toilet flush, just as fast as it began it was over. They were in Lilac.**


	4. IV: Killiandale

**Theres not much to say about their adventure or "escapade" to the city of Killiandale, especially since it was mostly forest, there was however a small little surprise that could pay off in the long run, who knows. "So Hogan what do you think about hum-whats that?"**

**"Lets go check it out!" They zipped over to the shiny thing picked it up, and noticed it had hinges. "This must be a key, but what for exactly, we may never know." They started up their walk again and after about three miles of just plain grass, they came upon a forest. This wasn't your typical forest either, it has tall dark trees along with bright green leave that had red tips, the bark was very smooth yet not to smooth, just enough to soften your fall(if you happened to have one).**


End file.
